Ivory Silk and Emerald Ties
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: The sequel to Black Silk and Crimson Ties. Before I edited BS&CT, there were a lot of folks asking for a sequel or a continuation of the 'verse I had created. This is that sequel. Please enjoy. NO flamers and this is, in fact, a yaoi. You were warned.


**A/N:** You all should thank the wonderful anon reviewers Sev and SuN! There is now a sequel to Black Silk and Crimson Ties. Accordingly to SuN's wishes, this is a Harry/Draco. There was only a single vote for a Harry/Blaise (which I don't mind, but can't seem to write). As I can write Drarry, this is the pairing. Starts the same year as the last one did; Seventh and with goals in mind, I welcome you to this newest installment! It's not my usual story. My warning's harsher than usual due to flamers; don't take it to heart if you're a fan of mine. Enjoy the story, as always, and review, review, _**REVIEW**_!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own our favorite Snake, the Marauders, the Malfoys or our favorite green-eyed Wizard. Not even a wave of my lovingly crafted wand can do that! This is purely for fun!

**WARNING:** Let's make this _clear_ for those who don't seem to catch the drift. I'm a _**yaoi**_ (BOYxBOY) writer and that's my specialty. If you don't like this kind of story, do us all a favor and click the back button. It's not hard. Now, for the rest! There is _**sex**_ in this as well as Male Pregnancy. If either of those bother you, take my advice from Line three. No flames; I'll roast you alive, regardless of whether you leave a return address or not. I mean it.

-Ryder

P.S. Due to Harry being Severus's son, he'll sound really close to him. He takes after James in being good at Quidditch, making very loyal friends*cough*remember the Marauders *cough* and his temper (as well as temperament) is much like Severus's. Please take note that this is not the canon universe and so Harry will act accordingly, okay? Good.

_**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**_

Severus sighed as Harry boarded the train for his last year of Hogwarts. He wondered if his son would have as interesting a year as he'd had. James hummed inquiringly, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Harry should have a safe year..."

"I hear a 'what if?' in there." his husband returned his volley, comfortable after nearly eighteen years of marriage.

"He and Draco aren't exactly friends. With our sort of luck, it should be fortuitous but perhaps shocking."

**-PoV-**

Harry stared moodily out at the winter sunset from his perch in the Owlery. Ron and Hermione'd finally given in to their hormones and were quite happy to be snogging in every other corner after studying. He envied them something fierce; even his parents had it better than he did! Geez, always making goo-goo eyes at each other... A shuffled footstep had him whirling around with his wand already in hand. It was only Malfoy. Wait, didn't he usually have Idiot One and Idiot Two with him?

"Where are your minions, Malfoy?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"Minions? You mean Vincent and Gregory. They're in detention." the careless way the Malfoy scion had said that almost made Harry not want to continue this odd conversation. His Slytherin side kicked in; perhaps slipping past the Ice Prince with a decent conversation wasn't that bad of an idea.

"What for?"

"Defending my reputation, Potter."

"It's Potter-Snape." he absentmindedly corrected after years of hearing it from his Papa. Malfoy's blond eyebrow lifted at his remark, but no snarky reply was forth-coming.

"I would like to call a truce." the words sounded strange coming from his seven-year nemesis.

"Why now?"

"I thought you'd like to end this year civilly and act like the adults we are to become." came the surprisingly amused response. Harry raised his own eyebrow at that.

"Alright, truce. No insulting my friends, my family and I think we're good."

"Really, Potter? One would think you weren't raised in a Pureblood House for all that you just gave me." came the reply he'd been waiting to hear, snark and all.

"It wouldn't be the same year if we made a truce between us to start over. Besides, I think your insults have gotten more creative over the years. You walk around with a dictionary now just to insult me with a new word, which I then have to look up, and then find a new one to insult you. It's a routine I rather like." he responded honestly. Malfoy laughed; it was like the world had done a flip.

"See, Potter? It's tid-bits like those that keep me coming back just to hear-Never mind. I think that package is for me." Aconite, Papa's magical falcon, landed on his shoulder, plopping the large package into his arms with a practiced flick. He almost giggled at the flash of disappointment that crossed Malfoy's face.

"Just what I needed, Papa." His graduation robes were soft and fluffy, plain cotton that had been brushed, tailored to his shoulders and waist.

"Robes?"

"Graduation robes, Malfoy. Papa had these special-made."

"Snape... You mean Uncle Sev is your Father."

"Papa. Dad insists that Father is too formal for a Houseful of Gryffindors and a single Slytherin." he sighed, tucking the magnificent robes away. "You know, you make a decent conversationalist when we aren't trying to hex the bits off of each other, Malf-"

"Draco." Harry gave Malfoy a look that plainly said, 'and why would I call my nemesis by his first name?'

"As a part of the truce."

"Harry, then. See ya around... Draco." he said over his shoulder, not really worried about getting hexed as the Slytherin looked distracted.

**-PoV-**

Draco sank down on the cleaned windowsill and sighed like a love-sick girl. What was WRONG with him? They'd been rivals for a long time so what had made him change his mind? The answer hit him like a Bat-Boogey Hex. He was in love with the idiot; had been for years, ever since first meeting him on the stairs of Hogwarts. Draco's mind spun with calculated control, his thoughts being checked over, covered with escape routes and blossoming into ideas. That settled it. A letter to his Father was the first thing on his list and certainly the most dangerous.

Anxiety caused him to watch the Malfoy Great Owl swoop in tight circles and land on his shoulder (padded of course, the bird was not going to land on the table that had his breakfast on it) proffering a letter from his Father. Today's classes did not offer a chance to read his letter. Draco strode down the halls to his appointed classrooms, wishing that school was not quite so bothersome.

He secreted himself away from his fellow Slytherins to read the letter.

_Dearest Draco,_

_You do me proud by seeking to join with Severus's son. As much as he is a Gryffindor, his greatest strength is Slytherin cunning. You must be careful, Dragon, for he has the tenacity of both and all their strengths._

_You must embrace your other Houses should you wish to succeed in your endeavor. Embrace them, but do not become them. With that in mind, my Dragon, wait and be patient. Woo him gently, bring him home and welcome him into our Family._

_With Love,_

_Father_

Father's approval had been Stage One. Now it was time for the notes to begin...

**-PoV-**

Harry blushed as he read the note from his 'Secret Admirer.'

_**My Raven,**_

_**You have caught my eye and I was wondering if you'd like to get to know one another better. Meet me at the largest rock next to the Black Lake after dinner should you wish to see me.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Cobra**_

Ginny giggled as he handed the note to her and then to his best mates when they weren't snogging.

"Oh, Harry! This is so exciting! The handwriting's difficult to figure out if a man or a woman wrote it... Revelo Mano!" Hermione cast a spell on the note, which flipped over to its blank side before a message appeared in ink the same color as his eyes.

_**Please refrain from such juvenile tricks if you are not the one this was given to. The purpose is for me to remain a secret, insipid caster.**_

The note left Harry with a smile all day, as he kept remembering the raspberry noise the note had made at 'Mione before it fluttered back into his lap. Classes flashed past and before he knew it, he was making his way (alone, surprisingly) to the mentioned rock. Another note lay in place of Cobra; Harry was now flattered as well as curious.

_**Raven,**_

_**Please forgive the nonsense of keeping myself a secret. I fear you would not like me if we were to meet face-to-face right now. I have left you a gift, however. I will warn you that this is a Courting Gift and once you accept it, you are publicly declaring yourself as taken. I hope I am not being too forward with you.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Cobra**_

The gift was something Harry had only seen before and had never even touched. As much as his parents indulged him, this was the one thing he'd always wanted; a set of Mandarin-style robes done in stunning emerald with ivory silk ties. The new note flipped over and green ink appeared once more.

_**Should you accept these robes, my Raven, they will be yours to keep; even if you refuse my Suit. I insist you wear these at least once in public by my side.**_

He sighed and tucked the note into his robes along with the other one.

The pattern continued for nearly five months before Cobra decided to reveal himself. Harry could tell that much by the possessive tone of the notes as well as the oddly spot-on gifts. This was the last note he was to receive.

_**My Raven,**_

_**I have chosen today to reveal myself. The same rock where you first expected to meet me... I shall be there this evening. It has been a great pleasure bringing a smile to your face, my dark one. I only hope that you give me a chance.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Cobra**_

_**P.S. I ask that you do not show this one to your best mates. Audiences make me irritable when I wish to speak truthfully.**_

Again, with an eerie sense of dejá-vù, Harry made his way to the same rock, surprised to see his... truce-mate seated on top of it.

"Draco?"

"Ah. You got the last one, I assume?"

"You're Cobra." The blunt response was flavored with a hint of interest.

"I do confess that it was somewhat tedious to owl Uncle Sev for your favorite things when I should have known them already, my Raven." There! That was definitely from the notes. Draco Malfoy was his secret admirer. Harry admitted to being slightly awed by that level of devotion. If Cobra was the real Draco, he'd gladly be Courted by the man. "I wasn't sure if you were coming here or not, but I brought you the last gift."

"You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to, Harry. You are very... stubborn when you wish to be. Please take it." He took the silver-wrapped package and pulled off the black ribbon, tucking it away in the same pocket as all of the small notes and gifts. Inside was a photo album of his family; quite a few in his earlier years of he and Draco together. Harry found unexpected tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. "Have I done something wrong, my Raven?" the concern in the lovely tenor (he'd taken small glances at his rival over the years, listened as the voice had gone from whiny to calm and assertive) had him sighing as he traced over a photo of his parents with his fingertips.

"No, this is amazing. Thank you... Cobra." The man chuckled slightly and offered a hand to him as he'd sunk to the moist ground in shock.

"You are more than welcome, my dark one."

**-Malfoy Manor; Summer of Seventh Year-**

**-PoV-**

Draco drew Harry out of the Floo Room, smiling as his beloved spelled off ashes from his all-black ensemble, complete with a silver tie and polished black boots.

"Did I really have to dress up to meet your Mum and Da?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose in that ridiculously adorable manner as the last of the ashes settled away from them. Their robes were in his rooms, but Mother had beat him to it, meeting them with an aloof face and holding out the open robes with a flourish. Draco accepted them and helped Harry into his before dressing himself.

"Yes, my dark one, you do. Mother is quite traditional in that sense."

"She doesn't like me." his beloved's caustic response likely came from Uncle Sev's side. "Really, I can taste it from here."

"Muggle expression?" Emerald eyes rolled in contained frustration.

"Yes, it is. Does she not care for them?"

"Mother had better tolerate your Muggle idioms, else we are leaving and only Father shall enjoy our company for dinner." he murmured, knowing his Mother could hear.

"Draco, darling, I am sure your Father can lead Harry to the small dining room." she gave her soft, motherly smile to Harry before whirling on him the minute his Raven was out of the room. "How dare you insinuate that I would not be a perfectly-mannered Hostess." The low, hissed tone scared Draco a bit, but he squared his shoulders and answered as impassively as his emotions would allow.

"Harry is everything to me. I want his first visit to be perfect." His Mother softened instantly, a beautiful smile gracing her aristocratic face. "Let us hope that Father has not ruined it yet."

Harry was laughing with his Father as the current Malfoy Lord showed his Raven baby photos. Harry looked up and smiled, the happiness almost more than he could bear.

"Drake, these are wonderful. Your Father-"

"Please, do me the honor of calling me Lucius."

"Lucius showed me these to pass the time, but I think I'd like a few for our album." Expressive green eyes pleaded with him and he gave in.

"Of course, my Raven, as you wish." Draco was rewarded with a brilliant smile and a tug on his hand.

"Excuse us, Mother and Father." Harry stood on tip-toe and kissed him languorously, their tongues tangled gently and with great pleasure.

"Mmm, you taste like honey, clover and something uniquely Draco." Harry purred, a soft smile on the exotic facial features.

"Do I now? How delightful." His dark one huffed lightly, but didn't comment as he dutifully took them back for the Inquisition.

**-PoV-**

Harry hummed as he prepared the guest room Draco was to use by hand.

"Harry? What on Earth are you doing in this room?" his Papa asked, onyx eyes looking at the room with remembered fondness.

"Well... Do you remember my secret admirer?" Papa chuckled as he nodded, motioning that he continue with his tale. "It's Drake." Ebony brows so similar to his own rose before lowering, his Papa muffling laughter behind a hand. "Really, Papa?"

"I am sorry. Now I know why Draco asked about you in his letters to me. We'll not use this room, however."

"Why not?"

"Perhaps because this used to be the Master Chambers until your Dad decided to rearrange the entire cottage because he liked the light in the east." Harry wrinkled his nose at the implications.

"Ewww..."

"Exactly. Come, we'll use the room _next_ to it."

Draco Apparated in at exactly six on the dot. Harry giggled as Drake stood there for a few seconds before muttering (he'd deny it if later asked), "I'd forgotten how small your house was."

"It's a cottage and yes, while it's not Malfoy Manor, it's home. Papa, Drake's here!"

"Welcome Draco. Please come in." Papa smiled at him as he strode into the tiny cottage and encountered the living room. "I do apologize. Harry did give us an advanced warning, but you know how my husband is." Auror texts, Potions Journals and Advanced Healing tomes were scattered about the room; some of them heavily edited while others were left alone and pristine. He remembered his parents hashing through those as he played on the floor...

"Getting nogistalgic on us already, Harry cub?" He hugged his second godfather, breathing in the warm scent of wolf and dog.

"Moony! Did Dad just invite you in?"

"Mmmhmm. Teddy should be along any moment now. Sirius is still doing paperwork. Hello, I'm-"

"This Remus Lupin, but we call him Moony. Moony, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, I remember Harry. No need to introduce us." Draco had stepped behind him the minute Moony had entered the room. "He was the only one of your playmates who didn't like me very much." He frowned then smacked Draco on the arm lightly.

"Drake! Excuse us for a moment." he said pleasantly, shooing a confused Draco out of the door before flicking up a Silencing Ward. "Why are you so scared of Moony?"

"I am not afraid of that mutt of a godfather of yours." Wild grey eyes looked anywhere but Harry. "I'm really-Mmm?" Harry rolled his eyes and kissed his intended, making sure to let Draco take control. "Alright, I might be. Father told horrifying stories about the First War."

"Would it help if I told you Moony doesn't even hurt flies? He makes Siri do it instead." Draco hummed softly then pressed him against the cottage wall. "Those are sound-proofed, Drake, but only to a certain extent."

"Meaning that your second godfather can hear us."

"Mmm, only when we're really loud." he crooned back, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist.

"Hmm, how about we try-Father, Uncle Severus." Lucius Malfoy looked distinctly amused as Draco stiffened.

"Dray?"

"Harry, not now." He sighed and released his Slytherin, pouting at his Papa and Drake's Father, watching the tight arse of his intended as he walked into the forest surrounding the cottage.

"Thanks a lot, you two." he snapped out, marching after Draco , but not before he heard his Papa speak.

"Luce, really?"

"I am embarrassed by the fact that Cissa and I never tried that..."

"Not a fan of anything other than the Malfoy style?"

He found the blond under his tree, the massive oak towering over everything else.

"Thought I'd find you out here." Draco tugged him down and they watched the sunset, slender fingers carding though his hair in a calming manner. Papa's Patronus wandered in their direction, the silvery stag a reminder of his Dad's Animagus form.

"Dinner, Harry. Bring Draco down if you can. Lucius has decided to dine at home." his Papa's smooth voice echoed around the clearing, the stag nudging him with its nose before cantering off. Draco purred, backing Harry into the tree as a predatory grin slid across the beautiful face.

**-SEX SCENE-**

"So about my idea..." Harry resumed their position, his long legs wrapped around Draco's trim waist.

"Hmm, you don't waste any time."

"You're hot when you're angry." He squeaked into the abrupt kiss Drake gave him, moaning as talented fingers slid under his t-shirt and stroked him into a hot, quivering mess. "... And really... _**really**_... possessive!" Draco crooned softly, laving at the love-bite that he'd created with his warm, wet tongue. Harry keened lowly as he shifted his hips, wanting that tongue around his cock. Draco unhooked his legs and leaned him against the tree, vines snaking around his wrists as his intended knelt before him, grey eyes now a molten silver.

"I want to taste you."

"Dray!" he whined, thrusting his hips up again.

"Mmm... Patience is rewarded, my dark one." Harry panted softly, pleading with his eyes. "Beg."

"Please... I want... Nngh... your mouth around... me." Draco chuckled and unzipped his jeans, palming his erection through his pants.

"Well done, my Raven, but not good enough. Again."

"Fuck!"

"We'll be doing that shortly."

It came to Harry and he smirked as he spoke again, "I want to watch my come spill out the sides of your mouth, my Cobra." Given the tent in Draco's slacks, it worked quite well. His jeans and pants were shucked to his knees as Draco gave his throbbing erection a kitty-lick.

**-PoV-**

Draco smirked as he heard his Raven's wanton moan. Slender fingers dug into the conjured vines, a sharp gasp the only reaction to his first taste. He purred as he swallowed half of Harry's lovely cock. Relaxing his throat muscles took a bit but he managed to swallow down all of Harry as he reveled in the salty taste.

"Sshhhhaaaasss!" Draco hummed as the Parseltongue went straight to his aching cock. "Haaaassssrrraassssk!" Warm come spurted down his throat, making him moan as his climax struck at the same time. He rose fluidly to his feet and fixed them both up with three flicks of his wand; Cleaning, Straightening and Freshening Charms.

**-SEX SCENE END-**

Over dinner, his godfather just gave him that look and he avoided sex talk. Harry was chattering away about his surprise Healer's scholarship, which definitely snagged Draco's attention.

"Papa do you think someone recommended me?" Wide green eyes turn to familiar ebony, his Godfather giving a soft smile at his son.

"Not that I know of."

"What's this about a Healer's apprenticeship, Raven?"

"Well, I got it in the mail this morning. Papa and Dad checked it for curses... Even handed it over to Bill so he could check for anything they missed. It turns out that someone I helped up and Healed was really big at St. Mungo's. I don't know who it was, but they've got enough power to pull this off." Harry casually summoned the letter for Draco to read. He gasped and dropped the paper.

"Merlin, you really do end up impressing people with your naivety... That's Lord Kiran, Head of the Board."

"You knew that with his handwriting? Geez, I'll never understand how the Purebloods do it." Draco chuckled and pointed to the Kiran wax crest in the corner. "Oh. Think I zoned out on that lesson."

"You never cease to amaze me, my Raven..."

**-Three Years Later-**

**-PoV-**

Harry sang as he cleaned the moderate house with broad swish and flicks of his wand, biting his lip as he re-cast the Silencing Charm bubble as a precaution that Draco would not hear him as he Floo'd or Apparated home.

_"Everybody's waiting_

_Everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_A tricky thing_

_As yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands to keep score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open-_Drake!"

He squeaked as his husband of two years pinned him to the wall. "Umm, you're home early." Draco smirked and continued to stare at him with smoldering silver eyes. He blushed at being caught indulging in his hobby; he'd only done it around unconscious patients and when completely alone. "What?"

"You sound absolutely sublime. Why have you never told anyone?" his husband purred softly into his neck, still trapping him against the wall.

"It's not a very manly hobby." came the quiet admission. "I only do it with my severely injured patients because I know they're out cold and when I'm completely alone..." Draco chuckled warmly at his confession.

"My dark one only you would mistake Healing for a hobby." He narrowed his eyes and pulled Drake's head from its place (which was tucked under his chin and pressed against his neck) with a firm hand.

"Luv, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Voice Healing is not a gift many have."

"Another thing to distance me from Ron then. He was envious of my Parseltongue."

"Hmph. Weasley is a fool to be jealous of you. The amount of power you hold is immense, my Raven, and not all Wizards can cope with it in the same vicinity. I am powerful in my own way but nowhere near your limit. You are still so convinced that you are not worth my attentions."

"You could have anyone and you tied yourself to me." he protested before Draco silenced him with a brush of lips and a finger on them afterwards.

"Mmm, it is because what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets. What I wanted was the sinful, sexy minx I saw hiding in Gryffindor. Care to tell me something?" The fact that they'd been blessed with a pair of twins after trying so hard for years had been a shock.

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"Harry..."

"We'rehavingtwins." He blurted it out in typical Gryffindor fashion. Astonishment warred with pride in the silver eyes he loved more than life itself.

"The first pair of Malfoy twins in generations. Beautiful, cunning Slythendor... Whatever would I do without you?"

"Marry Pansy or Astoria?"

"Impertinent Raven. I love you."

"I love you too, Drake."

**Ending A/N:** Whew! I am finally done with this one! It took me nearly three months for my Muses to cooperate. I hope you guys like the sequel. Maybe I can be convinced to make this a trilogy... Dunno, but I can certainly try, now can't I? *gives unbearably smug Malfoy smirk* Kudos goes to for inspiring me further!


End file.
